


Still

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Fire might've been faster.<br/>Disclaimer:  I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Austrian Christmas ballad, "Still, Still, Still". But only in the darkest way.

You can hear the falling snow, that's how quiet it is. White blankets everything. As far as you can see, winter is laying down a covering of snow. You don't mind the weather but that isn't true for her. 

She's crouched down in front of the fire you'd managed to coax and even buried in as much warm clothing as you could find for her, her lips are chapped and blue. As if she feels your gaze, she lifts her head, trying, for your sake, to smile. You can just see the white splash in her hair, a reflection of all the snow. You go to her, crouch next to her, offer her your warmth. "How ya doin', kid?" 

Rogue leans into you with a sigh and you wrap an arm around her, pulling her close. It's not enough, you know; the cold seeps into even your flesh. The metal encasing your bones already feels frozen. You know it won't be long, not for her, not for you. She manages to speak, her voice shaking as she says, "I thought it'd come in fire." 

You both stare at the dying flames, lost in your own thoughts. Her shivers slow and she leans more heavily against you. Fire might've been faster, you think, pulling her a little closer, rather than a fucking comet coming out of the sky, plunging the world into the same winter that killed the dinosaurs. Reaching around, you touch her chin, guiding it up so she can look at you before you drop a chaste kiss on her mouth. For a second, her eyes widen at the heat that flares between you and you mourn all the lost chances. Her powers tug at you for that second and you let them, sharing whatever you can with this girl.

Fire might've been faster, yeah. You lean your head against hers, feeling her arms go around you, holding on tight. But then you might not have had the chance to say goodbye.


End file.
